


Ham

by Azuro1122



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuro1122/pseuds/Azuro1122
Summary: Eric loves his pet piggy
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Fluffy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ham

The sounds of struggle and screaming coupled with loud blaring music accompanied the movements of four bodies who were shoving and hitting at each other. Just a regular Sunday afternoon at Eric’s place where he and his three friends were playing a racing game. Though they made it look like they were in a gladiator arena since they pushed each other around trying physically to achieve a better virtual place in the race.

“Knock it off fatass!!” Kyle protested loudly when Eric used his hands more to push the controller out of Kyle’s hand than handle his own.

“Oh right, if it’s Stan doing the same you don’t even complain” Eric said sarcastically through gritted teeth “You fucking suck at this game anyways”

“And you suck at everything else” Kyle elbowed the side of Eric’s huge belly hard enough to make the bigger boy desist “If I’m that bad why you’re trying so bad to cheat?”

“I just want to finish this quickly. I’m hungry” Eric replied trying in vain to rub at his aching side with an elbow while at the same time struggling to keep up with the race.

A handful of popcorn flew over their heads breaking their concentration and a muffled cheering sound was heard when Stan, Kyle and Eric’s cars derailed long enough for Kenny to take the lead in the last lap.

“Fuck you Kinny!! Fucking piece of white trash! You can’t do that!” Eric had already let go of his controller and was trying to get a handle of Kenny who was laughing his ass off at the other end of the couch, but Stan and Kyle were in his way and while they were also angry at Kenny for his cheating, they were more annoyed by the huge boy trying to crawl over them.

“Cartman! Just get your lard ass off the couch and go fuck up Kenny without passing over us!” Stan shoved Eric’s face away making the other lose his balance and drop to the floor, almost knocking down the coffee table.

“Fuck you too hippie!” Eric exclaimed though it came out more as a whine since he had scraped his arm trying to not land his face on the corner of the table. Kenny stopped laughing then and walked closer, offering his hand for Eric who instead just huffed and sat again on the couch inspecting his wound.

“Is it bad?” Kyle asked putting down his controller and trying to look at Eric’s arm.

“What do you care anyways?” Eric replied brooding over his arm “It was nothing” He grabbed a couple of paper napkins and pressed them over the small area that showed a bit of blood.

“You should get that cleaned up…” Stan said also trying to get a closer look.

“Just shut up and put something else to play already” The fat brunet growled “It’s just a scratch, I’m not a pussy”

Kyle rolled his eyes and grabbed the controller, exiting the racing game and looking for another one. They began to play a cooperative one next, probably Kyle’s attempt to avoid someone else getting injured. 

They were in the middle of the game when a loud thud came over from upstairs “FLUFFY!!! MR. KITTY!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE??!!” The screech made the other boys to cover their ears as Eric looked angry at the stairs. Almost immediately, a sound of trotting hooves came down as Eric’s pink small pig rushed over to her owner’s side. Eric scowled at her while the pig tried to hop onto his lap but the large boy pushed her over gently and tried to get up when he winced a bit looking at his arm.

Kenny muffled something and left the couch to go upstairs. He returned shortly after “They just knocked down a couple of picture frames on the bookstand”

Eric looked at his pig and frowned “Were you playing chase again?” The pig just snorted and rubbed herself against Eric’s leg. The brunet rolled his eyes and gave her a snack “If you break anything I’ll have you for next Christmas’ dinner”

“Come fluffy” Stan patted on his lap and the pig trotted over to him, accepting gladly the snack that was offered “Don’t listen to fatass, he wouldn’t do that”

“Yeah, he already left half the town without provisions with all that he bought for that night” Kyle chuckled and grabbed a snack to offer the pig but she just snorted in his hand and went back to Eric.

The chubby brunet laughed hard at that “You’re pathetic Kahl! Not even pigs like you”

Kyle scowled at him but then smirked “That’s not true, you’re one of them…”

Eric frowned at that “What are you?...” But then his look darkened and he pushed Kyle maybe harder than he should have “Fuck you jewrat!”

Kyle scoffed “You fucking wish fatass” 

Eric was gritting his teeth, about to say something when Stan got up and pushed them both aside putting himself in between “Knock it off you two already…”

“Yeah I know” Kyle huffed and stood up too “I’m going already anyways. Gotta finish some homework” 

Eric was fuming as he watched Kyle walking to the door. The other two did the same but looking a bit apprehensive. Before leaving though, Kyle looked over at Eric and bit the inside of his cheek “I shouldn’t have said that… We’re cool?” Eric flipped him off but the fury on his eyes had already died away and Kyle took that as a good sign as he left.

The large brunet huffed again and turned off the TV “Come Fluffy, let’s go upstairs…” The pig snorted softly and followed him to his room where he flopped on the bed looking more sad than angry. The pink porcine hopped onto the bed and sat heavily on Eric’s lap. He scratched behind her ears and sighed “Why I can’t be like you and just not like the stupid jew?”

Fluffy huffed and rubbed herself against Eric’s belly who softly caressed her snout “He’s such a fucking idiot… But he’s also fucking hot…” Eric rolled his eyes and stroked all over Fluffy’s back “If we had been alone I would have pinned his scrawny ass against a wall and would have shown him who’s in charge…”

Eric bit his lip as the arousal began to burn in him. Ever since he had started to discern when he was feeling the lustful kind of excitement, Eric had recognized there two things that could turn him on almost instantly: Anger and Kyle. And both of them came hand in hand most of the times. Which had been why he had stolen that kiss from Kyle at Clyde’s party three months ago and how Kyle had found out Eric liked him. 

The brunet heavily regretted having done that because for a whole month he thought that Kyle would never speak to him again and then, when Kyle finally did talk to him, it had been almost worse for Eric since the ginger told him they could be friends again like before if Eric never tried to do something of the like again.

So now every time Eric hanged out with his friends he always ended up both feeling a bit heartbroken and also very horny because he just couldn’t stop thinking about Kyle in that way. This time wasn’t the exception and Eric felt himself harden in his pants as his imagination played very vivid scenes of him dominating Kyle in several different ways. He then tapped onto Fluffy’s back “Dude, get down. I wanna jack off” 

The pig instead just rubbed herself against him some more, softly grazing Eric’s erection in the process. The chunky brunet felt himself twitch and tried to push the pig off him “Come on! Get out Fluffy!” But the pig completely plopped down on top of him now while huffing softly. 

Eric felt both flustered and angry but he couldn’t find the heart to just push the animal away. Lust was taking over him at increasing speed though and he began to feel a bit desperate. Fluffy felt really warm and soft on him and Eric suddenly caught himself looking all over at the pig “You’re not gonna let me blow one off?” The pig snorted and looked at him with what Eric could have describe as a shit eating grin “Fuck you Fluffy” Eric said exasperated but began to stroke over the pig’s back again, an idea forming in his head “What? Are you jealous that I was planning on beating my meat thinking of Kahl?”

Fluffy snorted again and rested her head on the bed. Eric was feeling incredibly horny already and his hand began to move mostly towards the pig’s hindquarters “You know?... Maybe you can help me out Fluffers…” Eric stroked softly near the pig’s tail now. His heart was pounding madly in his chest and he felt sweat already starting to appear on his forehead. He knew what he could do, what his own body seemed to want on its own, though Eric wasn’t so sure he could actually go with it. 

Fluffy rubbed herself against Eric again and the contact with the tent in his pants sent a shiver down Eric’s spine as he felt his boxers began to dampen. He was too horny and his reason was beginning to dissipate under the lust. Eric gulped, looking at Fluffy’s tail and slowly moved his hand further back and then down, grazing the pig’s thighs until he reached the spot he was both most fearing and wanting to touch. Fluffy let out what was unmistakably a surprised whine but remained still. That encouraged Eric and he began to slowly rub at the softer skin, tracing a circle around the obvious opening “Say… You’re a virgin too right Fluffy?” Eric’s voice was thick with lust and also a bit quivery under his nerves. But he felt his dick twitching and continued “Wanna stop being one? Because I sure as hell do…”

Eric then, not entirely sure why but mostly on instinct, dampened two of his fingers with saliva and moved them back to Fluffy’s entrance, this time pushing a bit, feeling the tight muscle giving way until he was two knuckles inside. The pig whined again, this time louder but never made even the slightest attempt to move away or flee.

The fat boy felt his whole body burning with desire already and he moved his fingers a bit, in and out of his pet before finally taking a deep breath “Alright… We’re doing this then…” He slid his fingers out of the pig who whined a bit in obvious protest to which Eric chuckled a bit “Stop complaining and move over if you want something way better back there” He gently pushed the pig and she finally moved away, walking on the bed. Eric stood up and shot one last troubled look at the pig before he started to undress. Once completely naked, Eric returned to the bed where Fluffy moved closer and tried to get onto his groin. Eric almost pushed her away like he used to do whenever she did that but this time he just let her be. Fluffy moved her snout all over Eric’s crotch, sniffling curious and rubbing her nose against the boy’s hardon. Eric hissed in pleasure at the contact but he already wanted something else so he softly moved the pig away and turned her around “Let’s do this before I change my mind…” He almost whispered. 

The pig obediently remained standing in front of him. Her whole backside now in full display for Eric who again traced his fingers over her pussy. It looked small, maybe too small, which made him bite his lip in concern. He didn’t have the biggest dick, he knew that, but it was quite thick and the last thing Eric wanted was to hurt his beloved pet. She had taken two of his fingers though and those weren’t thin either, so the brunet took another deep breath and moved closer, trying to override his fears before they would stop him. Eric coated his cock with spit and pulled back the foreskin, exposing the head and rubbing it against the pig’s pussy “Here we go…” He mumbled and began to push.

Fluffy whined a bit louder than before but remained still as Eric slowly felt her tight entrance giving some resistance but finally letting him go into her until he was buried to the hilt into the pig “Holy fucking shit!!” Eric exclaimed under his breath. The heat and softness around his cock was like nothing else he had felt ever before. It pulsated around him, stroking his length even if he wasn’t moving yet. 

“Fuck Fluffy… You feel so good and tight…” Eric said softly and caressed the pig’s head and back “Okay…” He exhaled and began to move softly. Fluffy made a sound Eric had never heard from her before. It was like a mix of snoring and a deep purr which instantly reverberated all over the boy heightening his arousal.

Eric began to move more, trying to find a rhythm but had to adjust his knees and hold Fluffy tight before he could thrust harder. The pleasure was already drowning him and Eric knew it wouldn’t take long for his orgasm to come because the sensations coming from his groin were at least a hundred times greater than anything else he had tried before.

The heavy brunet started to pound harder now, making the pig squeal a bit and her pussy to tighten around him “You like it Fluffers? You love my fat dick inside you huh?” Seemingly in response, Fluffy squealed louder then, which made Eric curse under his breath and thrust faster. His sweat was dripping all over the pig’s back and Eric felt himself already burning up with his upcoming release “Want my load Fluffy? You want Daddy’s milk deep inside you?” Eric’s words were mixed with pleasured groans as his hold on the pig tightened and her squeals were louder than he had ever heard before. Eric pounded really hard, feeling his insides melting under the urgency of his approaching orgasm until he hit the peak and began to moan almost as loud as his pet while his cum coated all over inside Fluffy’s cunt.

The fat boy didn’t slow down until he had ridden his orgasm down completely and then he stopped and almost collapsed onto the pig. Before that, Eric heavily leaned on the bed with one arm, still feeling Fluffy’s pussy stroking on his dick until he started to feel it over sensitive and softly pulled out. It came out with a soft wet sound and Eric saw a bit of his cum trickling down his pet’s backside as she walked away on the bed and finally laid down clearly breathing heavily.

Eric himself felt exhausted too and more than anything he felt happy. Yes, there was a little bit of his mind that was horrified at him having just fucked a pig, and not any pig either but his beloved Fluffy. But it had felt too good for him to actually regret it and besides, she seemed to have enjoyed it too. Eric moved on the bed and laid beside Fluffy who crawled over to him to snuggle like they did every night when Eric let her sleep on the bed. 

The brunet looked down on both of their spent bodies and scoffed “So… Feel like ‘helping each other out’ again some other time?” Fluffy snorted and rubbed herself against Eric, who smiled and closed his eyes for a much needed rest.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


End file.
